


Keep only one of us free

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard loses the war against the Dark Elves and as a tribute their King demands Loki as his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep only one of us free

They were all the slaves of fate, Odin had taught his sons that very early. And fate was an enemy they couldn’t fight and a friend they couldn’t trust.

Asgard had lost the war against the Dark Elves and today Odin had accepted the peace treaty between their people. A treaty that detailed the amount of tribute the Asgardians owed to the Dark Elves: Weapons and armour, horses and help in their crusade against the Light Elves, the best boar and the finest mead.

And Loki.

“You have to be joking!” Thor roared when Odin had made this particular announcement. “You cannot possibly have agreed to this.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Odin explained, looking pained. “Their King was adamant in this point. You know how much the Dark Elves favour sorcery and Loki caught his eye on the battlefield.”

“Loki is your son! How can you give him away? I would have thought you’d-“

“Thor.” Loki stepped forward and interrupted his brother, his eyes fixed on his father. “When am I to leave Asgard?”

“The King will come tomorrow at sunrise.” Loki nodded.

“I suppose you did finally found a purpose for me.” He added quietly. Loki had never completely forgiven Odin for lying to him about his heritage.

/////////////////////////////////

Loki came to Thor’s room later that night. His own room was in disarray, half empty, half packed.

He shed his clothes at the foot of the bed and crawled between the sheets next to Thor.

“I will not let them take you.” Thor promised, caressing Loki’s skin.

“This is not an enemy you can fight.” Loki reminded him. He tried to grin. “And don’t talk about my future husband like that.”

But Thor didn’t smile. Loki sighed and rested his hand over Thor’s heart. “Thor, don’t do anything tomorrow.” He pleaded. “Nine, ten , eleven lifetimes, that’s all. Dark Elves don’t live as long as we do. A lifetime, maybe two and you won’t even miss me anymore.”

Thor pressed Loki down in the sheets, kissing his eyes. “I will never not miss you.” He whispered, taking a long ribbon from out under his pillow and wrapping it around his arm.

“Thor, no,” Loki pleaded but he didn’t push him away, didn’t try to stop him when Thor wrapped the ribbon around Loki’s arm as well and took his hand in his. Their eyes met. This was his marriage vow and he would be heard. “I will never not love you.”

/////////////////////////////////

The next morning Loki stood tall and regal in the throne room, clad in gold and green as it fit a son of Odin and soon to be consort of the King of the Dark Elves. If once upon a time Loki had wished to step out of the shadow of his father and brother he had now achieved that.

“Loki Odinsson.” The King greeted, “I see that the rumours of your grace hold up to reality.” Loki tilted his head, pretending to be charmed but searching the crowd for Thor who hadn’t turned up yet. Loki only hoped he wasn’t going to do anything foolish.

“I’m most intrigued by the command of magic you showed on the battlefield myself.” Loki replied charmingly but with a grain of truth in his words.

“I’ve seen yours as well. Only from afar of course but for an Asgardian you show an incredible amount of talent in spell-weaving.”

“I hope our mutual interest will keep us occupied for a long time.” Loki dropped his voice and shot the King a flirtatious look from underneath his lashes. The effect was immediate.

“I shall hope so, too.” The King replied and seized Loki’s hand. “I know Asgardian customs call for feasts that last for days but we Dark Elves are private creatures and tend to keep to ourselves in our enjoyment.” He turned to address Odin directly. “I hope you won’t be offended.”

“Of course not.” Not that there was anything else Odin could do. The King was his suzerain after all. “But may I accompany my son to the Bifröst to say farewell?” At his father’s words Loki looked away to hide the tears in his eyes and swallowed hard.

“You may,” The King agreed, “But don’t see your other son, Thor? Does he not wish to say farewell to his brother?”

“My lord, “Loki said quietly, “my brother and I said our goodbyes last night. Don’t be offended by his absence.”

“If I was ever offended it was only on your behalf.” The King assured him which Loki rewarded with a smile.

“Thank you, my lord.”

/////////////////////////////////

Despite his expectations Thor waited for them at the Bifröst.

“The missing son, I see.” The King said easily enough but Loki’s heart beat so fast it threatened to break his ribs.

“Your majesty,” Thor said but his eyes never left Loki. “I’ve come to give you and my brother a wedding gift.” With that he stepped forward and kissed Loki on the lips while pressing something into his hand that Loki let vanish inside his clothes.

“Curious customs.” The King commented. “Do I get a kiss as well?”

“My brother will share it with you tonight.” Thor stepped back, next to Odin. With a last look over his shoulder Loki took the King’s hand and stepped with him into the Bifröst.

/////////////////////////////////

“Would you have chosen me as well if I had been bound to another?” Loki asked one day, absently playing with the ribbon that Thor had given him on the day he had left Asgard, the ribbon that showed who he was really bound to.  
Five lifetimes had passed and the Dark Elves had conquered Álfheimr with Asgard’s help, still Loki hadn’t seen any member of his family once, but then he had never asked to see them.

“I always get what I want.” The King kissed his answer into Loki’s neck. “Are you unhappy here?”

Loki looked out into the court where his children played and briefly let himself see all the other lives he might have lived, saw himself as King of Asgard and driven insane on Midgard, watched his children play under the white sun of Álfheimr instead of the black sun of Svartálfaheimr, saw Thor and himself defeat the fire giants of Muspellheimr and return home as the Kings of Asgard....

The vision stopped abruptly and Loki wiped away a single tear that had escaped from his eye.

“This life is as good as any other.” He had faked a smile for five lifetimes; he could do it for another five.


End file.
